Buenos demonios y demonios buenos
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: — ¿Sabias…—el demonio hablo, con su fría mirada sin despegarse del mallugado cuerpo del humano. Su torcida sonrisa sin flaquear y con un malévolo brillo en esos ojos oscuros—…¿Que en realidad existen demonios buenos y buenos demonios? En donde la oscuridad se esconde donde menos lo esperas y cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde.


**Belceebub ni sus personajes me pertenece, sin embargo la historia es mía.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

— _¿Sabias…—el demonio hablo, con su fría mirada sin despegarse del mallugado cuerpo del humano. Su torcida sonrisa sin flaquear y con un malévolo brillo en esos ojos oscuros—…¿Que en realidad existen demonios buenos y buenos demonios?_

 _El humano parpadeo confundido por tales extrañas palabras— ¿Los hay?—inclino la cabeza a un lado, tratando de darle sentido a esa inusual declaración, sangre manchaba sus ropas, pero él no parecía darle atención a su estado— ¿Y en qué se diferencia?... —camino dejando atrás, la pila de cuerpos en el suelo, todos jóvenes, todos de aspecto callejero._

 _Ni uno de ellos respiraba._

 _La sonrisa se hizo solo ligeramente más grande. El demonio tarareo pensativo y con deleite, siguió al humano, sus ojos notando esos zarcillos de sombra que rodeaban al joven y disfrutando de la vista—La diferencia supongo...—la noche era oscura, sin luna ni estrellas, pero ambos aquello les traía sin cuidado, el antiguo demonio pensó en las palabras para explicar la situación, hasta que encontró una buena respuesta._

— _La diferencia es que los demonios buenos son incapaces de entender el corazón humano, en cambio los buenos demonios los entienden a la perfección_

 _El joven levanto una ceja, no esperaba esa respuesta, y en realidad no entendía aquello. Y el demonio noto eso, y solo rio divertidamente sabiendo desde el principio que el menor no entendería._

— _Ya lo entenderás…algún día lo entenderás…los demonios somos después de todo…demonios_

— _Estás loco…_

— _Y eso es precisamente por lo que me resultas tan interesante, joven humano. Tú sin duda serias un buen demonio._

— _Sigo sin entenderlo._

— _Algún día lo harás…algún día._

 _Justo en ese momento, la gruesa nube que había estado ocultado lo rayos de la luna se disipo para darle paso a la señora de la noche, dejando a la vista solo a un humano, un chico humano bañando en sangre y guardando un arma en uno de los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo._

 _Cabellos plateados reflejaban los propios rayos lunares._

 _000_

En realidad no sabría decir con certeza cuando fue todo inicio, cuando fue que esos sentimientos se salieron de control. Sabia sin embargo cuando se enamoró, cuando comenzó a amar a ese idiota amigo suyo.

Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que vio aquella sonrisa confiada en su amigo.

¿Amos a primera vista?

Probablemente, aunque sonara cursi como esas películas que detestaba, pero era verdad definitivamente. No había sentido en negarlo ni reprimirlo, él simplemente se había enamorado del idiota de su amigo Oga Tatsumi.

Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo amar a ese tipo.

Para los filósofos el amor es un sentimiento sin explicación.

Los poetas lo ven como la más sublime de las emociones.

Las personas normales lo ven como algo que trae felicidad.

Adolescentes lo ven como atracción.

Todos en el mundo ven el amor con su propia definición, y suponía que todos estaban en lo correcto y equivocados al mismo tiempo. Pero ¿Qué era el amor para Takayuki Furuichi? ¿Para él, como era estar enamorado de Oga Tatsumi?

Si alguien le preguntara y le pidiera que defina el amor en cinco palabras él sin duda alguna respondería que enamorarse de Oga Tatsumi era simplemente.

Como caer de un precipicio.

Daba miedo.

Te lastima una vez has caído.

Quedas roto desde dentro hacia afuera.

Duele.

 _Te mueres._

Y si bien creía firmemente en cada una de esas afirmaciones, no le impidió enamorarse del idiota de su amigo. Había pasado y era inútil el tratar de afirmar lo contrario. Simplemente pasó y no se podía evitar.

Aun así su amor no podía ser catalogado como algo bonito, ni trágico ni mucho menos cómico. Su amor por Oga no tenía nada se agradables sentimientos, ni siquiera hermoso dolor.

Su amor era oscuro.

Cruel.

Peligroso.

Rayando a la obsesión.

No sabía de donde habían llegado tales sentimientos tan poderosamente horribles llegando al punto de desquiciados. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

000

Su primer pasó a la locura o al menos el detonante que le hizo darse cuenta de que obsesión fue seis meses después de estar cerca de Oga. Para un niño como lo era él y todos sus amigos, debería haber sido imposible tal pensamiento destructivo.

Pero había pasado.

Y solo había sido falta un comentario bien intencionado pero no deseado para que diera sus primeros pasos al caos y la destrucción en lo profundo de su mente.

—Furuichi-kun, no te deberías juntar con Oga-san, él da miedo...él es…como un monstruo, solo hay destrucción a su paso...

Pálidos ojos platas parpadearon a la niña frente a él, ella era quizás de su misma edad, una compañera de clases. Ella era agradable para todo el mundo, el tipo de chica que siempre buscaba lo mejor para todos a su alrededor.

Furuichi incluido.

Era solo una lástima que el joven albino no había tomado muy bien su inocente comentario de alejarse de alumno más terrorífico de la clase.

Fue un error de su parte el querer ayudar.

Un error que pagaría caro.

…

Grandes ojos aterrorizados miraron con pavor puro a la figura de pie tranquilamente a unos metros frente suyo. Plateados orbes burlescos le devolvían la mirada con una terrorífica calma.

En las manos de la figura un cuchillo de cocina, plateado y cubierto de sangre.

—Nakamaru-san, por favor no me malentiendas…—hablo el joven, con voz calma. A pesar del cruel acto que estaba cometiendo sus ojos no mostraban maldad, odio o ira. Estos simplemente eran contemplativos—…No es como que te odie o algo…

La niña no contesto, ella solo podía ver, llena de pavor con su mente dominada con el miedo, ese cuchillo en las manos del otro niño. Como esas pálidas y frágiles manos mantenían ese cuchillo lleno de líquido rojizo.

Sangre.

 _Su sangre._

Ella no quería ver el cuchillo.

Ella quería que el dolor se detuviera.

Ella no quería ver a ese chico lleno de sangre.

Ella quería ir a casa con su familia.

El chico continúo hablando, ajeno o simplemente ignorado al silencio de la niña—. Es tu culpa Nakamura-san, tienes la culpa por haberte involucrado en donde francamente no te llamaron…—poco a poco él se acercaba a la figura tirada en el suelo.

Tenía la intención de terminar esto ya.

—No…—ella susurro, de alguna forma arreglándoselas para hablar en medio de todo su terror. Instintivamente sabía a lo que él se acercaba.

Quería correr, huir, llegar a casa donde su padre la esperaba y su madre le preparaba la cena. Pero no podía, el dolor y la sangre manchaba su pequeño cuerpo, todo a causa de ese joven, todo a causa de su compañero de aula.

Todo a causa de Furuichi Takayuki

—No te preocupes Nakamura-san, hare esto sin dolor—Una pequeña fría sonrisa fría se formó en sus pálidos labios, sonrisa que solo causo que la otra comenzara a sollozar, bueno, el supuso que era normal.

La chica estaba frente a su asesino después de todo.

Su mano se levantó, enorme cuchillo que brillo al reflejar la luz artificial dela habitación. Nakamura Sayori lanzo un aterrorizado grito, el último en su joven y corta vida. Un grito que resonó sobre las paredes del lugar, un grito que asustaría hasta el más valiente.

Y luego, todo fue silencio.

Las siguientes semanas, era un caos de policías e investigadores. La escuela se puso de luto por la animada chica que habían perdido, las noticias no paraban de hablar sobre el cruel asesinato de una niña.

Nakamura Sayori era el tema favorito de todos.

Incluso Oga se había puesto un poco tenue, aun siendo un niño, y un niño agresivo como lo era Oga, él no era insensible a la muerte, aun así, no tenía ni una cercana relación con la chica, por lo que su vida llena de peleas continuo.

Y junto a él estaba Furuichi.

Furuichi que se mantenía a su lado, Furuihci que era quizás el tipo más rudo y fuerte que había conocido.

El tipo que sin importar los golpes en su cuerpo o el dolor, se mantenía de pie, sin dudar, sin vacilación.

Furuichi quien se convirtió en su menor amigo.

Y así como así, pensamientos de Nakamura Sayori salieron de su mente.

Furuichi y las peleas era en todo lo que le gustaba pensar.

Y tal como paso con Oga, la muerte de la única hija de la familia Nakamura paso al olvido, nunca se supo de la razón de su muerte, nunca se capturó al cúmpable, la triste familia se mudó lejos, lejos de los recuerdos y el dolor.

Y Furuichi vio todo de lejos.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha,

Disfrutando de sus tontas discusiones con Oga.

Pero el peliplata nunca olvidaría a Nakamura-san, ella fue; después de todo, la que detono algo en su interior, ella fue quien despertó la oscuridad que él no sabía que tenía. Fue gracias a ella, que Furuichi despertó como alguien con la fuerza y determinación para sin importar nada, mantenerse al lado de Oga sin remordimiento.

Sin importar nadie.

000

La llegada de demonios a la vida de Oga y por ende a su propia vida era algo que no esperaba, bueno ¿Quién esperaría algo así? Se suponía que aquellas eran criaturas que no existían, al menos eso era lo que su lógicamente le decía.

Pero los demonios existían.

Y por un momento Furuichi estaba en una perdida en que hacer o pensar. Pero había algo de lo que si estaba seguro y es que…

No le gustaba

Detestaba el momento en que Oga encontró a bebé Bell, aborrecía cuando Hilda-san se presentó y por sobre todo odiaba cuando su amigo acepto ser el padre del bebé demonio.

Cuanto más demonios se presentaban y más personas entraban al mundo de Oga que antes eran solo ellos dos, el mundo de su amigo se hacía más y más grande, y luego el siempre solitario Ogro Oga Tatsumi comenzó a tener su propia visión bizarra de "amigos"

Furuichi lo odiaba.

Sobre todo porque él no podía hacer nada para alejar a esos seres con monstruosas fuerzas.

Así que se mantuvo su fachada de bufón, sonrió como un idiota y se dejó humillar, insultar y ser visto como pedófilo. Acepto todo con el único fin de mantenerse al lado d Oga y buscar cualquier oportunidad de regresar todo a la normalidad.

Una normalidad en donde él era el único en el mundo de Oga.

Así que espero y espero, su paciencia era grande, pero no infinita y por ultimo había llegado a su límite.

Y luego su oportunidad llego.

Había sido tan fascinante, embriagante, adictivo tener esos contratos con los demonios, sin importar que estos contratos fueran temporales. No solo pudo desquitarse frustraciones reprimidas por todo el abuso sino que podría matar.

Matarlos a todos.

El deseo era enorme y puso sentir la sorpresa y luego el deleite de los demonios en su interior a sus pensamientos.

 _Matar._

 _Matarlos._

 _Que no quede ni uno._

 _Mátalos…_

Desafortunadamente tal deseo suyo no se cumplió, al final como siempre Oga llego y lo detuvo que ir más lejos (aunque fue agradable darles su merecido a los delincuentes de Ishiyama) aun así no podía estar del todo decepcionado.

Los beneficios que recibió fueron mucho mejor que sus instintos asesinos presentes.

—Tal humano interesante…

—¿…Behemoth…sama?

—Hace mucho que no sentía tal oscuridad en el corazón de un humano…

El líder de los pilares fieles al príncipe En miro al joven humano, francamente él viejo demonio estaba sorprendido de que existiera alguien con la fuerza y resistencia para soportar un contrato, tan temporal como era, con él.

Pero el adolescente no solo había soportado el contrato sino que había realizado múltiples con los más fuertes de sus pilares, y no satisfecho con eso, esos abrumadores deseos de muerte, de destrucción de asesinato eran tan intensos que nadie bajo su mando podría pasar por alto.

Los humanos tenían instintos asesinos todo el tiempo, eso no era sorpresa, pero este joven, este joven sobrepasaba a cualquier humano al que haya conocido antes, lo que este joven deseaba no era algo tan mundano como el dinero, poder o amor, por supuesto amaba al contratista de príncipe Belceebub, pero Takayuki no deseaba el amor del chico.

Deseaba su vida.

Su alma.

Su cuerpo.

Su todo.

Y lo deseaba de una forma tan intensa y retorcida que simplemente era un manjar para demonios como él, criaturas como él y sus hijos que se alimentaban de almas corruptas, almas que entre más corruptas eran mucho más sabrosas, los sentimientos del joven Furuicho simplemente eran un manjar a su paladar.

Y sus chicos sentían lo mismo.

Que comenzaran a llamar "general" a Furuichi no era solo por capricho, sus pilares sabían, sabían a la perfección lo que pasaría en un futuro con ese chico y el antiguo demonio no podía esperar a que pasara, ya sería francamente.

Fascinante.

—Takayuki Furuichi, te estaré esperando pacientemente en las filas de los pilares.

000

Su corazón había sido, literalmente, arrancado de su pecho. Eran interesante pensó; mientras caía al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, como no sentía dolor, como todo estaba entumecido. Incluso el dolor de los anteriores golpes había desaparecido, solo podía sentir su sangre manchando sus ropas, calentando su cuerpo y escuchar el desgarrador grito de Oga a lo lejos.

Si pudiera hacerlo habría sonreído.

Porque ese grito, ese desgarrador grito lleno de miseria y miedo, era para él…

Solo para él.

Porque Oga era solo suyo en ese momento, todo lo que rondaba en la mente y alma de su amigo era él…Takayuki Furuichi. Su mejor amigo, su más antiguo amigo, su _único_ amigo. Oga se vería frente a un mundo sin él.

Furuichi se delito.

Porque esto le enseñaría a Oga que no importa cuantos amigos haya hecho en su vida, ni cuantos lazos formara con otro, al único que necesitaba aseria a él. Solo a él.

Sin embargo él había _muerto_ y su alma tal parece fue tragada por diferentes personas, la experiencia había sido repugnante, a nadie después de todo le gustaría estar en tal situación y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo.

Descubrió para su deleite que su alma era mucho más fuerte que su cuerpo. Él lo sintió y de repente s _abía_ que podía hacer daño…tanto daño a estos tipos desde el interior.

Recuerdos dolorosos.

Inseguridades.

Miedos.

Torció todos esos sentimientos de todo aquel que haya probado un bocado de él, y cuando Oga llego y les dio una paliza a todos ellos, la derrota seria suficiente para que sentirían una aplastante decepción de la vida.

Odiando cada segundo de respiración.

Lo que hiciera después de eso no era su preocupación.

000

— _Así que…estoy muerto…._

 _Oga no había suficientemente rápido y las piezas de sus almas no fueron regresadas a tiempo._

 _Que lastima._

 _Tan joven, tan lleno de vida, con tanta metas._

 _Y murió._

 _Una verdadera lástima._

 _Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo fue capaz de convertirse en un espíritu y asistir a su propio funeral, vio a sus padres desconsolados, a su hermana menor en profunda tristeza._

 _Pero nada de eso le importo._

 _Solo había una cosa en su mente, solo una._

 _Oga._

000

Oga Tatsumi era un hombre fuerte, con un carácter éticamente cuestionable, pero un hombre fuerte todos lo sabían. Y su fuerza no venía solo de la capacidad de enterrar la cabeza de alguien en el suelo o en una pared solo de un golpe.

Su fuerza venia de un espíritu inquebrantable e indomable.

¿Y que sí se convirtió en el padre de un demonio?

¿Y que si delincuentes de todos lados buscaban peleas con él?

¿Y que si demonios venían buscando su muerte?

¿Y que si el propio Lucifer era su oponente?

Nada de eso importaba porque Oga era un hombre capaz de hacerle frente a todos esos golpes que la jodida vida y el imbécil destino querían darle. Nada de eso importaba porque siempre podía salir adelante y continuar con su vida, riendo y peleando con Furuiche a su lado.

Pero luego Furuichi fue arrancado de su lado.

Y las personas y demonios que lo rodeaban se dieron cuenta que Oga Tatsumi solo era fuerte porque Furuichi estaba a su lado.

No importaba su hermana.

No importaba el bebé en su espalda.

No importa los _amigos_ formados en el camino.

Así que cuando se dio cuenta que el idiota pervertido pero jodidamente fuerte, quien siempre había estado a su lado sin importar que, fue quitado de sus manos y ya no se le regresaría.

Oga Tatsumi se quebró.

Y su rota mente solo podía repetir una y otra vez el nombre su amigo.

Y su desolada alma solo podía desear una vez más el regreso de su compañero.

Sin Furuichi la vida no importaba.

No había sentido en continuar.

Sin Furuichi no quería continuar.

 _Está bien…._

Alguien susurro en sus oídos.

 _Solo ven a mí…_

No había alguien con él y sin embargo, él sabía que no estaba solo.

 _Solo seremos tú y yo…como siempre debió haber sido._

No fue la mano de Oga la que de repente llevo el arma para apuntar a su cabeza, un arma que él sabía no estaba ahí hace unos segundos, sin embargo no fue su mente la que mando su mano a moverse.

Tampoco fue él quien apretó el gatillo.

Sin embargo el único en el lugar era Oga Tatsumi.

Pero Oga no lucho ni se resistió ¿Cómo podría? Porque solo así, solo así…

Podía tener a Furuichi de su lado una vez más.

Solo así estarían juntos de nuevo.

0000

—Te dije que te convertirías en un _buen_ demonio.

— Behemoth

—Los buenos demonios después de todo, nacen de la propia corrupción del alma de los humanos…

—¿Todos los pilares son así?

—Absolutamente todos.

—Ya veo…

—Y pensar que tu primera acción como demonio fue traerlo a _él…_

—Oga es mío…siempre lo fue y ahora…siempre lo será…

—Es una lástima para el príncipe Beel, él quería mucho a su padre humano.

—No es mi preocupación.

—No, no lo es ¿Cierto?

—….

El viejo demonio se marchó, dejando al recién nacido joven demonio atrás.

—Vamos Oga, encontré un lugar donde podemos estar juntos…

…. _Por siempre…_

* * *

 ** _Si me preguntan como se me ocurrió esta historia no sabría decirles, solo que bueno...paso y nada más. Y si fue oscura, y quisas no tenia nada de sentido, sin embargo adore esta obra. Mi primer intento en toda la vida de algo oscuro y mórbido, no se si logre el objetivo o no, pero bueno._**

 ** _Espero la hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute creándola._**


End file.
